


We're Even

by Mickeyd58



Series: Febuwhump [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason trying to be a martyr, Swearing, Tim doesn't let him, Tim is a butthead, Tim is sassy, Whump, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58
Summary: Jason accidentally hurts Tim, and decides the right thing to do is to keep Tim safe by breaking up with him. Tim disagrees.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Febuwhump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161623
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	We're Even

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Recovery  
> Recovery- a return to a normal state of health, mind, or strength.
> 
> I let this be more Tim returning their relationship return to a normal state for Jason. Because Tim was fine and it's Jason who has to recover from accidentally hurting Tim.

“Tim, I just… I can’t do this anymore…” Jason’s voice breaking at the end.

Tim spins around in his chair away from his desk confused, “what?”

Jason steps forward and leans down as he reaches his hand up to cup Tim’s face, his thumb barely brushing over the ugly black and purple bruise over Tim’s eye.

“I-I can’t do this anymore… I hurt you baby bird, and… I know you don’t hold it against me, but you should. I’m a danger to you,” Jason’s voice getting smaller and softer as he goes.

Tim tilts his head, he keeps his face neutral, but Jason can see the calculating look in his eyes. He drops his hand and takes a couple of steps back and he waits to give Tim time to figure out what he wants to say.

After a couple of minutes Tim gives Jason a funny look before speaking, “so you’re upset that you hurt me by accident?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, and you’re worried about my safety?”

Jason swallows hard as he nods.

“Interesting,” Tim starts as he stands from his chair to crowd Jason, “anything else you want to add?”

Jason shakes his head, “I think that’s the basics.”

Tim hums unimpressed, walking back to stand at his chair, “yeah, we’re not breaking up.”

Jason throws his hands up in the air in frustration, “you didn’t just get injured in the fucking field Tim, you were vulnerable and I hurt you. _I hurt you_. I can’t be with you when I’m not safe for you.”

Tim rolls his eyes again and crosses his arms over his chest, “I think I might have a solution to this, but I don’t think you’ll like it,” Tim pauses to look him over, “wanna hear it?”

“Yes,” Jason says exasperated and pained, they’re not even officially over and he’s already heart broken.

Tim nods, the calculating look back in his eyes and wiggles his pointer finger at Jason to tell him to come in closer. So Jason steps close to Tim, staring deep into Tim’s blue eyes, waiting for Tim to speak.

Meanwhile Tim’s fighting to keep his face serious while he laughs inside his head. He waits until Jason’s nice and distracted before he’s suddenly throwing a hard right hook at Jason’s face and sweeping Jason’s legs out from under him, letting him fall on his ass.

It takes Jason a moment to process and react, but he finally looks up at Tim from where he’s sprawled out on the floor he’s yelling in outrage, “WHAT THE FUCK TIM!?”

Tim shrugs as he watches Jason stand up, offering him no help, “I told you, you wouldn’t like my solution.”

Jason’s cupping his face where Tim hit him, shooting Tim a dirty look, “and the fuck kind of solution is that?”

Tim shrugs again, but this time his smile is sinful, and unrepentant, “you were upset because you hurt me when I was ‘vulnerable’ when I was helping you through the fear toxin. Well, you were trying to help me and were ‘vulnerable’ and then I hurt you. So we’re even.”

Tim sits back down in his chair, turning back to his work, not waiting for Jason’s answer.

Jason just stares at Tim, shock pushing past his anger. Finally he grumbles his response, “yeah, well you’re an asshole.”

Tim laughs, “and you’re a dick for underestimating me, I guess we’re even again.”

Jason lets his shoulder slump in defeat and steps forward to Tim to press a kiss into his hair, “I love you baby bird.”

“I love you too Jay. Now go get some ice, we wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to bruise up too bad.”


End file.
